


Dopo la guerra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, One-Sided Attraction, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di serenità per Severus.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Dopo la guerra

Dopo la guerra

 

Severus si accomodò con la schiena contro un albero e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando l’odore di umido, il vento leggermente freddino gli sferzava i pesanti vestiti neri, facendo ondeggiare la sua cappa scura contro il tronco alle sue spalle. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò il gruppo di centauri che galoppavano rapidamente.

Uno di loro si fermò accanto al lago proibito, da qui uscì una sirena. I due si guardarono intensamente, la sirena s’immerse con versi striduli e il centauro raschiò il terreno con gli zoccoli.

Piton incrociò le braccia al petto, una sensazione di serenità lo invase.

< La felicità per me è sempre stata come un giocattolo che non potevo possedere. Vedevo gli altri acquisirla o averla semplicemente per nascita, me l’hanno sbattuta in faccia in ogni momento della mia vita.

Loro avevano un padre che li amava, loro avevano una madre ancora viva e non sfinita dalle angherie di loro padre. Loro non conoscevano il dolore di essere sempre diversi, di amare non ricambiati, di non poter possedere nemmeno dei vestiti della giusta misura.

Aveva pensato di poter avere almeno un angolino dove nascondersi, uno scopo, ma Silente aveva consumato tutto quello chiedendogli un sacrificio terribile.

Ora, finita la guerra, finalmente posso assaggiarla per la prima volta anche io. Ho il terrore che svanisca, che mi svegli e scopra che non è successo, che è solo un sogno > pensò.

Si portò una mano alla cintola ed estrasse la bacchetta, l’agitò delicatamente e un piccolo giglio bianco crebbe dal terreno, aveva delle venature vermiglie all’inizio del petalo e lo stelo era verde smeraldo.

“Finalmente sei stata vendicata, hai trovato la pace. Ti chiedo solo di essere il mio angelo, Lily, nient’altro” pregò piano.


End file.
